Informal Chicken Dance Contest
|Location = Brickfilms.com ezboard forums |Start Date = March 2, 2003 |End Date = April 1, 2003 |Entries = 14 |Winner(s) = * Chicken Dancing in the Suburb by Jared Gilbert * Chicken Dance by Charles Adams }} The Informal Chicken Dance Contest was a brickfilming contest hosted by Stefan van Zwam and Nathaniel "Yolegoman" Jones in 2003 on the Brickfilms.com ezboard forums. The aim of the contest was to create a dance animation set to the Chicken Dance song. History The Informal Chicken Dance Contest was inspired by an idea from Nathaniel "Yolegoman" Jones to animate a chicken dance using LEGO. Stefan van Zwam realised this would be a good way for filmers to practice animation and come up with creative workarounds to the limitations of LEGO and decided to turn the idea into a contest. Once Jones had created an example chicken dance animation, the contest was announced on the Brickfilms.com forum on March 2nd, 2003.Announcement of the contest on the Brickfilms forumThe example chicken dance animation by Nathaniel Jones The music group Roger and the Villagers allowed the use of their recording of The Chicken Dance in the contest entries and so it was a requirement to use this version and to give credit to the group. The deadline of the contest was April 1st, 2003 and the contest did not offer any prizes. Fourteen entries were submitted and a winner would be decided through a vote from entrants for favourite film.News on Stefan van Zwam's website listing the number of contest entries List of all entries: {| class="wikitable sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="min-width:100%;" |- !data-sort-type="text" style="width:50%"|Film Name !data-sort-type="text"|Director |- | The Chicken dance || Adam "IndyA" Ouellette |- | Chicken Dance || Alex Wright |- | Chicken Dance || Charles "Xezol" Adams |- | Chicken Dance || Chris Salt |- | Chicken Dance || Chris "thedarksideoflego" Molly |- | The Chicken Dance || Joshua Leasure, James Jannicelli and Tony Guerrie |- | The Chicken Dance || Justin "unfoldingmetal" Tomchuk |- | The Chickendance || Arne "Hanseat" Peters |- | The Chicken Dance - Shootin' Bricks Style || Doug James |- | Chicken Dancing in the Suburbs || Jared Gilbert |- | Heads Up Party || Skye "legotronn" Sonomura |- | The "Loony" Chicken Dance || "Bump500" |- | Monkeys Eat Bananas || Nathaniel "Yolegoman" Jones |- | Yet Another Chicken Dance! || Nick Maniatis |- Winners The winner of the entrant poll and overall winner of the Informal Chicken Dance Contest was Chicken Dancing in the Suburb by Jared Gilbert.Image announcing the winner of the contest on Stefan van Zwam's Brickshelf accountJared Gilbert's website listing the name of his entry There was also a winning entry chosen in the category of Most Entertaining Entry, which went to Chicken Dance by Charles "Xezol" Adams.Image announcing the winner of Most Entertaining on Stefan van Zwam's Brickshelf accountBrickshelf upload of "Xezol"'s entry displaying the nameLugnet post with the name of "Xezol" This additional category was added following a suggestion from Chris Salt. References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Community-run competitions